Love With In: Remade
by storyqueen
Summary: robin invited aqualad, terra, and speedy to stay with the titans for the summer. couples: robstar terrabb reaaqualad some robrea some starspeedy


The other story just wasn't working for me. So I remade it. So here it is.

Disclaimer: i dont own the teen titans

Chapter 1: Flirtation

Raven woke up and crawled out of bed. She looked at the clock. It was 11:30 am. She heard Starfire giggle at Beastboy and Cyborg fighting as she made her way to the bathroom. As she past the training room she heard Robin speaking to someone. She couldn't make out who it was. She continued to walk until the door opened. " Morn'in Rea." Raven turned around to see Aqualad standing there. "Hey" she replied in her mono toned voice. "Wanna come train with me and Robin ?" he asked. "No. Gotta take my shower" she said as she walked away. "Well c' ya later." he said as he walked towerd the towl room.

Later...

Raven opened her closet looking for something other than her uniform. Since Slade was now perminantly off the streets there was no need for her to really use it often. She found only one other outfit besides her uniform. It was time for her to go shopping. All the titans, including Aqualad, were in the living room joking around and talking. She made her way to the front door unditected until Aqualad saw her in the corner of his eye. "Where you headed?" he asked. None of the others seem to notice her. " To the store." She said with a half annoyed voice. "Can I come with?" he asked. " Sure what ever." she said as she walked out the door. "Wait up!" He grab his jaket and ran after her. She was begining to fly but he stopped her. " Lets take the bike." he said. " No. Robin would flip if he found out." " That's way he won't." he said with a smirk on his face. They hopped on the bike and drove off.

At the T-Tower...

There was a knock on the door. Starfire floated to the door and opened it. It was Terra. " Hello friend!" Starfire yelled as she grabbed Terra and embraced her in her arms. " Whoa! You can let go now!" She said while trying to losen Starfire's grip. " Sorry." Starfire said blushing. "What's up Terra?" asked Cyborg. "Noth'in much." she replied. She took a seat next to Robin. " I thought Aqualad was coming over." she said. " He did. Don't know where he ran off to." Robin said. " Oh. Where's Raven?" she asked. "Don't know. Haven't seen her all day." Robin replied. " Oh ok. Who's ready to lose in Need for Speed Underground 2?"

At the mall...

" So what you plan on buying?" Aqualad asked. " Noth'in much just some cloths." she replied. " Ok. Wanna try that store over there?" he asked. " Sure. What ever." They walked into the store. She took a couple outfits off the rack and went into the dressing room. Aqualad waited outside the door. " I want to see them on you." he said to her in a half joking half serious way. " No." she answered. " Oh come on. What are you chicken?" he said knowing she hated being called a chicken. "I won't give in to your pethedic mind games." she said. " Chicken, chicken, chicken." he chanted. " Arrrr" she opened the dressing room door and walked out. She was wearing skin tight black jeans with a purple shirt that showed her every curve. " Wow." he said staring at her. "Wow?" she questioned. "I-I mean it looks nice on you." he said nervously. " Thanks." She turned away so he wouldn't see her blush. _Why_ _am I blushing?_ she thought to herself. "That's all your seeing." She went back into the dressing room and tried on the rest of her cloths. She liked them all so she bought them. They walked out the store. "I need some cloths too." he said. Raven looked at what he was wearing. He was wearing baggy blue jeans with a long black t-shirt. "Why?" she asked confused. She wasn't sure way he needed cloths when he lived under water. "Didn't Robin tell you? I'm staying with you guys for the summer." he said. "Oh." she said kinda annoyed at the fact that Robin didn't tell her.

At the tower...

Beastboy walked out of the bathroom and bumped into Terra. They both fell on the floor " Sorry" he said while helping her off the floor. " It's all right." she said dusting her self off. " So what you been up to?" she asked. " Nothing. Just being my old funny, loveable self." he said in a joking way. She giggled. Beastboy loved the sound of her laugh. " So you want to go out to get a bite to eat or something?" she said. " Sure!" he said. " Ok." she said." Are you staying here all summer like Aqualad?"he asked. " Ya." she replied as she walked away. Robin was down the hall in Cyborg's room. " So how many people did you ask to stay this summer?" asked Cyborg. " Just Aqualad, Terra, and Speedy." he said. " Speedy? The guy from the weird game?" Cy asked. " Ya." he replied.

" He said he'll be here by six."

At the Mall...

They walked into Tommy Hill Figure. He grabbed some jeans and shirts, tried them on, bought them, then left. " Want to grab a bite to eat?" he asked. " Ok." she said. They went to a Wendys, ordered, then grabbed a seat. He started eating like he hadn't eaten in 3 years. She looked at him in a funny way. He looked at her and they both started laughing. " Wow." he said. " What?" she asked. " Nothing just never heard you laugh before. You should laugh more often you have a pretty laugh." She was about to blush again but held it back. They finished their lunch and started walking aimlessly around the mall. Aqualad saw an arcade and grab Raven inside. "I not gonna be long just want to show you this cool game." he said to her. It was a game called reality cops. You got to use a gun that was exactly like a real gun.They started to play but Raven wasn't exactly sure how to use it. Aqualad went behind her and put his arms around her to reach the gun. A warm feeling came over both their bodys. _Why do i feel this way? _Raven thought to herself. When they finish the game they headed back to the tower.

At the tower...

It was now 5:30 p.m. Aqualad and Raven had been home. Aqualad wanted to talk to Raven more but she didn't look like she wanted to talk so he left her alone. They all were watching t.v. Some one knocked on the door. Robin looked at his watch. its was 6:00 now. " All right Speedy is here." he said as he ran to the door. He opened it and Speedy walked in. " Hey Robin." he said. Speedy took a seat next to Beastboy. Robin looked at all his friends. _This is going to be a great summer._ he thought to himself.

Well there you have it. Hoped you liked it. Please review. the next chap will be out soon promise. Peace.


End file.
